Keeping the girl
by waterlooroad-jessica
Summary: SEQUEL TO GETTING THE GIRL. So heres the sequel. You dont really need to read it but does help. How will Reddie cope with family life?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. So someone asked me if i was going to do a sequel to getting the girl. I wasnt planning on it but here we go. No idea where this will go or end up or how long it will be but anyway...

After settling her six month old daughter, Sophie May Lawson, back into her crib, Rachel Mason reflected back on how much had changed in the last year and half; her and Eddie had embraced their relationship and built a stable family unit for their daughter and Michael. She was brought out of her thoughts by Eddie wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair; she sighed and rested her head back against his.

"She finally go down?" He asked, knowing their daughter was teething and feeling particularly clingy towards her mom.

"Yeah; she just wanted cuddles. Michael go down okay?"

"Yeah; you're all tense" he noticed, rubbing her shoulders.

"Been a long day"

"How about we turn the monitor on and i help you relax? Been a while since we've had us time"

"Mmm"

She kissed her daughter and turned on the musical mobile and monitor before turning out the light and closing the door too; after checking on Michael, they headed into their room where they shut the door before Eddie leant in and lovingly kissed her, his fingers tangled up in her shoulder length auburn hair.

"How about a massage to start with?" He whispered.

She sighed and nodded before stripping down to her underwear and lying on the bed on her front; he straddled her thighs and with the massage oil in his hands, he began rubbing her shoulders and back.

"Yeah" she moaned.

"Just relax; let me take care of you like you've taken care of us"

As the knots in her back began to disappear, the passion between them increased; she turned over and kissed him passionately. She groaned as his hand wondered down into her underwear; feeling his fingers working her up, she groaned and let her body do the work. Just as she was about to cum, Sophie May's cries came over the monitor; Rachel sighed and pulled on her pyjamas before going to see to her daughter. She lifted her up and held her close, gently rocking her as she hummed a little tune; she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and looked down at her baby girl.

"I know, mommy's little princess is feeling lousy; mommy has got you. Mommy and daddy loves you lots and lots; i know mommy has been busy lately but we are going away in a couple of days and we're gonna spend time as a family. Mommy needs you to go to sleep though princess" she said as Eddie came in and handed Sophie May her teething ring from the freezer.

With that in her mouth, she finally went to sleep; allowing Rachel to settled her back into the crib. They kissed their daughter again before going to bed themselves; bracing themselves to be awake every few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. Not too sure if im going to continue this for too long as only got one review for the first chapter but we'll see how we go.

As Sophie May's cries came over the monitor once again, Rachel groaned and finally gave up on trying to get some sleep; noticing Eddie sparked out beside her, she pulled on her robe and went through to the nursery. She carried her daughter downstairs where she warmed a bottle before curling up in the corner of the sofa and feeding her princess; she yawned tiredly as she looked over at the clock: 5:45am. She had got little more than an hour all night with Sophie May suffering; she wouldnt change it for the world though. She was her miracle child and even though the crash had been the second most terrifying day she had ever endured, it was also when she found out about her daughter; watching her drink her milk, she gently stroked her cheek with a finger as her daughter stared up at her.

"Mommy's little princess really is suffering isnt she? Dont worry, i wont let anything happen to you; even when you keep her up all night and daddy sleeps through it all"

"Again?" Eddie sighed as he came into the room after noticing she wasnt in the bed next to her.

"Yeah but someone has actually slept all night so...you dont get to moan"

"I wasnt moaning; want me to take over"

"No, she wants her mommy; she's just clingy"

"Can i get you a coffee then?"

"Yeah; that would very useful"

"Okay"

He pulled the blanket over her before going into the kitchen; when he came back in ten minutes later, she had fallen asleep with Sophie May finally asleep in her arms. He set the mugs down and settling their daughter against his chest as he pulled the blanket over her and turned on the tv. It was two hours later when she awoke again and saw her daughter watching her from Eddie's arms; he smiled and kissed her softly and he allowed her to snuggle against him.

"That help?" He asked.

"Yeah...a bit"

"Well, she's fonally settled for a bit so why dont you go and have a bath?"

"I'm fine" she groaned as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning mommy and daddy" Michael said as he sat in between them.

"Morning honey; did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep; can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure; mommy will go and make some"

"Rache...i'll do it; you're exhausted" Eddie offered.

"I'm fine" she yawned as she went into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Michael had gone to get changed and Rachel had taken Sophie May to change her nappy and clothes; she then sat in the rocking chair and closed her eyes, her daughter content in her moms arms as the older auburn hair woman dozed off for an hour. She awoke to her daughter screaming again; with her fed and settled in the rocker, she made a start on the washing and ironing.

"Rache, let me do that; you are physically exhausted" Eddie said as he tried to get her to rest.

"I'm fine"

"No...you're not; Michael's at his grandparents for the night so you need to let me do the jobs while you take time out for yourself"

"I dont need time out; i need to do the housework. Our daughter is going through clothes like there's no tomorrow, Michael has been playing outside everyday and has clothes caked in mud and if the dishes arent done, we are not eating tonight..."

"Ok Rache...stop and look at me" he said, gently holding her hands as she looked up at him. "I get what you are saying but you are gonna burn yourself out if you're not careful; you've put the washing on, i can do the dishwasher and then we are going to get our baby girl ready and take her for a walk to the park so you can take some time out"

"But..."

"No buts; you go and get the bag ready whilst i do this and then we'll go"

Reluctantly, Rachel had did what he'd suggested and an hour later, they were sat on a bench in the park; Eddie put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" He asked.

"Sleep" she admitted "But i have stuff i need to do for work"

"You need to let your body rest; the stuff for work can wait. You can have a sleep and then tonight, i'll cook us something"

"Mmm"

True to her word, when she got home, she settled Sophie May in her crib before having a nap for a while; family life was definately harder and more tiring than been a headteacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own waterloo road or any of its characters. so i finally got my new phone so im hoping updates will be more frequent. please review. This will be the last chapter for this fic but keep your eyes peeled for others soon.

The following weekend, Eddie had dropped the kids off at his parents so he and Rachel could have a night together without any distractions. After cooking her a nice meal, he led her upstairs to the bathroom where a nice relaxing bath was waiting for her; candles flickering, the lights off except for the lamps and Eddie staring at her.

"What's all this?" she whispered.

"A chance for you to relax and for us to be together without the risk of Michael walking in or Sophia crying"

"I dont deserve you"

"Yes you do; come on, i have plans for tonight" he winked.

"And what do they entail Mr Lawson?" she asked as they slowly undressed each other.

"First of all, we relax in the bath and then...i make love to my fiance..."

"Sounds perfect"

After their bath, Eddie dried Rachel off lovingly before she laid on the bed with him hovering over her.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing her from her lips down until he'd enticed the pleasure from her and lying next to her.

"I love you too; can we phone your mom? i wanna check how our daughter is?"

"Of course"

Lying in Eddie's arms, she was right where she was meant to; she had the love of her life, her nephew with her and two beautiful children. Suddenly...her job didnt take priority any more...her family did.


End file.
